My Jerza week 2014
by fylith
Summary: this will be a collection of my Jerza one shots for the tumbler Jerza week 2014 event.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 3: Family**

**A/N: This is another of my contributions for Jerza week. **

**Summery: The birth of their first child and Jellal's take on it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...**

"JELLAL! WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Erza screamed in a strained voice. The blue haired mage managed to get the door closed behind him just in time, as a loud THWANG! Of a sword burying into wood rang out behind him. The man looked sadly back at the closed door and buried his face in his hands as he leaned back against the wall. He slid down the wall slowly and drew his knees up to his chest as he heard another scream of rage and pain filter from the room behind him. He did this to her, he yet again is causing her pain, he groaned and rested his head on his knees. His body and mind was wracked with anxiety and worry as the sounds continued intermittently from the room he had to escape from earlier.

He lifted his head off of his knees as he heard the door next to him open slightly, but only caught the sight of a blonde ponytail disappearing into the room. He was startled suddenly by the hand that slammed down onto his shoulder and the booming laugh next to him. His eyes slowly dragged up from the tanned hand latched on to him, to the man attached to it. The pink haired man had a large grin plastered to his face as Jellal's pained face looked up at him. "Kicked you out did she?" Natsu asked as he nodded his head at the tip of a sword that protruded from the door and chuckled softly.

Before Jellal could say anything the door creaked open and a blur came out of the room and up into Natsu's arms. "Daddy! Scary lady!" the bundle in Natsu's arms whimpered out. Natsu laughed loudly at that and kissed his son's head that was topped with spiky red and blond hair.

"Yes she is Aedin, very scary." he chuckled and slid down the wall and sat next to the seriously stressed out mage next to him. Natsu glanced over at Jellal as Aedin sat in his lap and played with his hands. The man next to him was hugging his knees to his chest and had a faraway and anguished look in his eyes, – this did not sit well with Natsu. Natsu shouldered the man next to him to get his attention. When the anxiety filled brown eyes looked into his, he gave the man his signature grin and said, "You know when Lucy was in labor with Aedin, she screamed at me like never before. I mean louder then the first time Happy and I snuck into her bed. Or when we destroyed a town and had to give up all our reward" he chuckled under his breath. "not only that but then she called out Loke and he pummeled me for a long time. I think he just wanted an excuse 'cuz he's still jealous she picked me." he looked at the sad eyes watching him and sighed softly as he felt his smile falter. "What I am trying to say Jellal, is when it was all over she still loved me, and still gave me her smile. And Erza will still love you, just have faith." he patted his friend on the shoulder gently, and sat there with him in silence as they waited.

However, Natsu is Natsu, and it was not long before he and his son were running up and down the halls screaming, laughing and wrestling. Jellal sat there in awe and watched the duo as they played a game they called dragon slayers vs dragons. Aedin was the dragon slayer that was trying to slay the evil dragon Natsu. Natsu was breathing fire but to Jellal's amazement the flames were very controlled and never reached his son. Jellal was chuckling by the time the dragon slayer Aedin grabbed Natsu's leg and bit down on the calf. Natsu pried his son from his leg and fell to the ground thrashing on his back in what looked like 'death throws' as peels of laughter ripped from the child held securely in his arms. Jellal laughed out loud, the stress from his situation melting from him as he watched the antics of the pink haired man.

_I can't believe Natsu of all people turned out to be such a careful and loving father. _Jellal's laugh faltered and his smile vanished as he thought of his present situation. _Will I be a good father? _Could he let his past go enough to give them the life they both deserve? He just did not know. He was wallowing in self doubt as he sadly watched Aedin jump up and down on Natsu's stomach shouting out his victory over the evil dragon. He was so distracted he did not hear the door open or the person that quietly squatted down next to him.

"Jellal," Lucy's soft gentle voice spoke quietly next to him. "If that idiot can do it, you definitely can." she smiled her heart warming smile at him when he looked at her, his eyes filled with so many emotions. She laid her hand on his shoulder and finished with, "By the way congratulations, it's a girl. Now why don't you go see them." she nodded her head toward the door. Jellal swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood up on shaky legs.

Jellal grabbed the door handle and looked down at his violently shaking hand. He was scared of what the future held, what type of dad he would be. He took a deep calming breath and slowly opened the door. Jellal's eyes were fixed toward the floor as he stepped into the room. Once the door shut behind him he slowly raised his head and all the breath left his lungs at the sight before him. Erza was propped up in bed her long rich red hair draped around her in messy waves, and her bangs were stuck to her forehead. Her face was angled to the side and down looking at the bundle in her arms. Jellal could hear her musical voice singing something softly to the child. Watching the woman he loves holding his child was a stunning sight and he stood there in frozen silence as he burned the image in his mind for all time.

Erza slowly looked up to the man that she loved with all her heart, the man that gave her this precious gift in her arms, and with a soft smile beckoned him to her. "Come here Jellal." she said in a soft whisper, "Come meet your daughter." Erza's heart melted as she watched the poor man take in a ragged much needed breath as he stumbled toward her.

Jellal stopped next to the bed and looked down at the tightly wrapped baby in Erza's arms. The tiny child that was viable caused his heart to twist painfully, she was so beautiful to him. He noticed the tiny face held his signature birth mark, but unlike the maroon coloring of his, her's was blue. The soft fuzz covering her delicate head was reddish in tint. Jellal imagined her slightly older with hair as red as her mother's. He held his breath as he reached up and gently petted the fuzz with two large fingers, a large smile grew on his face. He pried his eyes away from his daughter and looked at the mother. Oh how he loved her, she was his everything, and now she had given him something else to cherish above everything else – for the rest of his life. He leaned over and kissed his love with all the passion he felt for her and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you so much." he whispered out.

"Do you want to hold her?" Erza asked the blue haired man, and chuckled as he stiffly stood up, panic swirling in his eyes. "I am tired Jellal and would like to rest. Would you please hold her?" as he still looked slightly panicked she smiled and nodded over to the chair behind him. "Bring that over and sit down." her smile got bigger as Jellal did as told. He sat stiffly as she placed his daughter in his arms and told him how to hold her properly. Erza watched him for a few moments, and felt her heart warm fondly once he finally relaxed and melted into the chair his full attention on the tiny bundle in his arms. Erza let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes to take a short nap.

As Jellal sat there holding his precious daughter he stroked the tattoo that adorned her right cheek. She was so fragile and beautiful, she was a fusion of Erza and him, and it took his breath away. With a finger still gently touching her cheek he looked up to the sleeping form of his love and smiled softly his heart full. He was shocked as he felt something wrap around his finger and looked down and saw itty bitty fingers wrapped around his. His daughter held onto his finger tightly and his heart swelled. _Past be damned!_ He thought. There was nothing that would get in his way of making this child happy. He may not be the best dad in the world, but he would be the best dad he could be. This was his family, he had a real family now, and he would give them anything they desired. Even if he had to go to hell and back...


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4: Reunion**

**A/N: This is another of my contributions for Jerza week. **

**Summery: Jellal and Erza reuniting after a long separation. i do not usually do song fics but this song fit and screamed Jerza , I couldn't help it.**

**Song: Far Away by Nickleback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...**

**Jellal~**

Jellal sat on the train that was taking him to Magnolia, and lost himself in his memories of the recent developments in his life. He was still slightly in shock at how everything changed so quickly for him, in a matter of a month his life was completely different. As he looked out the window with an unfocused gaze flashes of the last month came back clearly in his mind...

_Jellal stood before the new magic council, men he did not recognize sat in their high backed chairs and stared down at him. A week prior he had received a summons from Dornbolt requesting his and his guild's presence. How Dornbolt had found them to send him the summons worried him. He decided to go alone and let the guild know later what it was about, better that he was the only one to get snared in the trap then all of them. However to his amazement Dornbolt sat there in front of him in the Chairman's seat and told him, "Jellal, guild master of _Crime Sorcière_ ?" Jellal nodded his head curtly. "Due to you and your guild's recent activities over the last few years, we of the magic council have decided to forgive your past transgressions." Dornbolt locked his eyes onto Jellal's. "You and your guild are now free to do as you please without being hunted by us. However, we will be keeping a close eye on you all. Do not make me regret our decision." Jellal barely caught the hint of a smile on the Chairman's lips as he was dismissed from their presence._

The announcement of his arrival in Magnolia brought him out of his thoughts and he grabbed his bag and started to walk through the town to his destination. Jellal's mind wandered again for a moment as he walked...

_"We are free now Jellal, even the world is forgiving you. Maybe it is time for you to forgive yourself." he looked down at the pink haired girl in front of him. She smiled sadly at him. "You should stop punishing yourself and go to the one you need." Jellal and Merdey talked long into the night and she finally convinced him to get on the train and start a new life. She promised to continue the guild's mission and to keep in contact with him._

He stopped just outside the doors to the Fairy Tail guild, he heard shouts, laughter and crashes behind the heavy doors. He took in a ragged breath and then pushed open the doors to his new life...

– – – – – –

Jellal sat on a stool at the bar and rested his chin on his hand as he stared at nothing, his eyes unfocused. He had been a part of the guild now for a week, but had yet to see Erza. He had just missed her as she had gone on a solo mission just before his arrival. He started to frown as thoughts of their reunion played out in his mind. Would she forgive him? He had been gone for so long, had kept pushing her away so many times. Would she take him back? His distress must have been written on his face as Mira appeared out of nowhere and set a drink in front of him and asked in a sweet voice, "Worried about seeing her again?" He looked at her in shock, was he that transparent?

Jellal sighed and nodded before saying to the woman in front of him, "What if she does not forgive me? What if she will not take me back?" his shoulders slumped at his confession.

Jellal became worried at the calculating smile that lurked on Mira's lips. She leaned in close to him and whispered to him, " I have a great idea Jellal, but you will need to do some thing that might be difficult for you. Are you willing?" Jellal swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded to the scheming woman. She smiled back at him and handed him a CD she retrieved from a drawer behind the bar. "You need to memorize this song. Be able to sing it perfectly before she gets back next week." he looked at her dubiously. "Trust me. This will work. Also you need to..." she explained the rest of her plan to him and he nodded slowly then left the guild to go prepare for Erza's return.

**Erza~**

As Erza walked up to the guild hall doors she heard the loud noises of her guild in a full blown party. She sighed softly to herself, the mission she had been on had been tiring and she just wanted to enjoy a piece of strawberry cake to help her relax, but it looked like she would have to beat some sense into some boys first before she could do so.

As she opened the guild doors ready to deal out some punishment she watched the guild hall instantly fall silent and had to keep a smirk of triumph from her face. However, as she looked around the hall at all the people staring at her she noticed they were not frozen in fear. All eyes were locked on her but in anticipation and what she could only interpret as excitement not fear? What the hell is going on here? She slowly looked around the hall at all the frozen mages and locked eyes with the one she knew she could get some answers from. "Natsu, what is going on here?" she asked him threateningly, he gulped loudly, but kept his mouth shut, he however couldn't stop himself from looking towards the back of the guild hall anxiously.

The guild hall was so quiet that she could hear the soft footfalls coming from the back where Natsu had glanced. She slowly turned toward the sound and her lungs stopped working. There at the back of the hall near the bar was Jellal. His blue hair was slightly longer then she remembered the last time she had seen him, and she sucked in needed air as she looked him over. He stood there watching her reaction to his appearance, worry written in his tight lips and stiff posture. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a tie that matched his hair, black slacks and dress shoes. He was so handsome she had to swallow the groan that threatened to escape her throat and closed her eyes in a slow blink to try to gather her composure. As she opened her eyes again she focused on the man that keeps breaking her heart and rasped out, "I-its been three years Jellal...why now?" she watched the pain fill his eyes at her question, but before he could answer, she heard music start to play over the guild hall speakers and she had to close her eyes to stop herself from crying. She knew this song, it was the song she listened to when the thoughts of him would not let her sleep. She always imagined him singing it to her and it would settle her down enough to allow sleep to claim her.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she heard his deep voice start to sing.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

Her eyes slid open and she watched as Jellal stalked toward her still singing. His eyes were intense and filled with longing.

_Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know  
You know, you know_

Erza had to close her eyes once again as the sight of him along with the sound of his voice singing her favorite song filled her with raging emotions that were starting to crack her stoic shell.

_That I love you, I've loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Her eyes snapped open and she nearly choked on the sob that escaped her throat as she looked down to see him on his knees in front of her as he held his hand up to her as he sang.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand_

Her stoic countenance fell as the emotions over flowed. With a few tears running down her cheeks she reached down to his hand and pulled him to his feet. He intertwined his fingers in hers and smiled softly to her before continuing the song.

_Id give it all, Id give for us  
Give anything but I wont give up  
Cause you know  
You know, you know_

He reached out and started to thumb some of her silky strands of hair. He closed his eyes for a moment as he continued to sing.

_That I love you, I've loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know, you know_

When he opened his eyes to look at her, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He slowly and softly dragged his fingers down her cheek and sang.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Erza reached up placed one hand on his cheek and placed her thumb on his lips, silencing him for a moment. She looked into his eyes intensely and sang him the next lines of the song.

_I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

Erza's thumb released his lips and caressed his cheek, she smiled softly to him as he finished the song.

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

As the music finished Erza took a step back and looked up at the man she loved and asked, "But why … how … are you here Jellal?"

Jellal's face scrunched up slightly before it smoothed out and he smiled at her. He reached up and stroked her hair gently. "The why is very simple, I love you and am tired of staying away from you." he sighed softly as she waited for the rest of his answer. "The how is a little more difficult, but basically I am a free man now. Chairman Dornbolt pardoned me and the rest of my guild and told us 'we will be keeping an eye on you though.' and let us walk away." she gave Jellal a dubious look and he just shrugged and smiled at her. "Not only that but..." Erza blushed as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. He pulled back the front of the shirt and she gasped softly. She reached up and gently laid her fingers on the skin above his heart that was now emblazoned with a scarlet Fairy Tail symbol. With her hand still over his heart she looked up into his eyes, he smiled and answered. "I'm part of the guild now and do not need to hide anymore."

Erza was filled with so much happiness she couldn't control herself and wrapped her arms around the love of her life's neck and kissed him passionately. Their kiss was soon interrupted however as they both had forgotten where they were. Well, until the cheers and jeers finally broke into their passion filled minds. They looked around sheepishly as the whole guild cheered for them. Soon the guild was back into full party mode and the couple was forgotten, well mostly, every once in a while they would get pats on the back or hear a congratulation yelled their way.


End file.
